最後の涙 (Last Tears)
by DangerouSHIRO
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah sederhana tentang kehidupan. Tentang bagaimana seorang anak manusia belajar untuk menghargai kehidupan, mimpi, dan harapan. Meskipun terkadang kenyataan tak seindah yang kita harapkan. "Reality is cruel, that's true. But I wont to give up as long as I'm alive..." - BAP! DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, and others. chp 2 up! RnR please...
1. Story, Begin

_**dangerouSHIRO**_

proudly present….

"Last Tears..."

** Ichi Rittoru no Namida**

**XOXOX**

_Kim Youngjae,_

_15 tahun._

_Aku hanyalah seorang anak laki-laki biasa_

_Mempunyai kehidupan yang biasa pula._

_Aku tinggal bersama "eomma" dan adikku disebuah rumah sederhana_

_Yang terletak di sebuah kota kecil di Busan._

_Aku tak pernah mengenal siapa appa-ku._

_Kata eomma,_

_Appa pergi meninggalkan kami semua_

_Saat eomma masih mengandung adikku, Junhong._

_Kalian heran kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat appa?_

_Itu wajar, karena saat appa pergi, umurku baru 2 tahun.  
Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari ingatan anak kecil berumur 2 tahun?_

_Tapi,_

_Walaupun aku tak pernah mengenal appa,_

_Aku sangat menyayanginya._

_Aku berharap,_

_Suatu saat aku bisa bertemu appa._

_Meski itu hanya untuk satu kali_

_Dalam hidupku..._

**XOXOX**

"_Story, Begin..."_

"Youngjae-hyung! Ayo bangun!" Sosok anak-anak bertubuh kelewat tinggi di umurnya yang baru menginjak usia 12 tahun itu, jatuh menimpa sosok lain yang masih terbaring dengan nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Kim Junhong, nama si anak laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu mendengus sebal saat ia melihat sang hyung hanya melenguh malas dan malah semakin bergelung dibawah selimut. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan menghabiskan roti bakar dan susu vanilla di meja!" Junhong mengancam. Berharap jika hyungnya akan bangun dengan ancaman khas anak-anak miliknya.

"Junhong-ah! Youngjae-ah! Cepat, sarapan kalian nanti dingin."

"Iya eomma...!" Junhong kembali menatap hyungnya setelah menjawab panggilan sang eomma dari lantai bawah. Dengan kesal, Junhong keluar dari kamar sang hyung menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di samping kamarnya. Dengan sedikit seringai, Junhong mengambil gelas kumur miliknya, lalu mengisinya dengan sedikit air keran. Setelah gelas itu terisi penuh oleh air, Junhong membawanya kembali menuju kamar sang hyung, "Bangun pemalas!" ujarnya setelah menumpahkan air di dalam gelas itu ke wajah hyungnya.

"Astaga! Eomma, atap kamarku bocor! Pasti semalam ada badai!" Youngjae langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya saat ia merasakan ada tumpahan air yang mengenai wajahnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar, lalu menangkap wajah Junhong yang tengah berusaha menahan tawa karena melihat reaksinya yang kelewat heboh. "Ya! Kim Junhong!" Youngjae menunjuk-nunjuk wajah adiknya dengan kesal. "Kau menyiramku lagi, eoh?! Dasar anak nakal!"

"Bukan salahku hyung! Kau yang susah sekali untuk di bangunkan!" Junhong berlari keluar kamar di ikuti oleh Youngjae yang berteriak-teriak kepadanya.

"Kembali kau iblis kecil." Youngjae berusaha menuruni tangga untuk mengejar Junhong, namun kedua kakinya berhenti bergerak secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya jatuh berguling-guling hingga lantai bawah.

Junhong yang melihat hyungnya terjatuh langsung mendekat dan menolongnya. "Hyung, hyung! Hyung tidak apa-apa?" Ujarnya seraya membantu Youngjae beridiri.

Youngjae meringis menahan sakit di lutut, siku dan keningnya. Ia terjatuh cukup keras tadi, dan berguling-guling dari tangga hingga ke lantai bawah itu cukup sakit. "Hyung, keningmu memar..." Junhong menunjuk kening Youngjae yang tampak memar.

"Junhong-ah, Youngja―astaga! Apa yang terjadi?" Kim Himchan, 'eomma' dari Junhong dan Youngjae itu langsung menghampiri kedua anaknya yang terduduk di tangga. Raut wajahnya berubah penuh kekhawatiran saat ia melihat luka memar di kening anak sulungnya.

"Youngjae! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa keningmu memar begitu?"

"Youngjae-hyung tadi terjatuh dari tangga, eomma." Jawab Junhong.

Raut wajah Himchan semakin menampakkan kekhawatiran. Ia segera memapah Youngjae untuk duduk di kursi selagi ia mengambil air hangat, "Kau harus lebih berhati-hati Youngjae-ah. Kau tidak ingat apa kata dokter?"

"Maafkan aku eomma. Aku, aku...hanya tidak tahu. Tadi kedua kakiku tiba-tiba tidak bisa digerakkan." Himchan berhenti mengompres kening Youngjae, sirat ketakutan kini memancar dari kedua bola matanya. "Aku sebenarnya kenapa, eomma?"

"..."

"Dokter bilang, aku tidak mengidap penyakit apa-apa. Dia bilang aku hanya terkena flu. Tapi," Youngjae menatap lurus kearah mata sang eomma, mencoba untuk mencari kejujuran. "Kenapa perasaanku mengatakan kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhku?"

**XOXOX**

_**...ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku terjatuh secara tiba-tiba.**_

_**Entah kenapa semakin hari, aku semakin tidak bisa mengontrol gerak tubuhku.**_

_**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhku?**_

Youngjae berhenti menulis di dalam buku hariannya saat ia melihat sosok Himchan telah keluar dari dalam ruang dokter. "Eomma? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Himchan duduk disebelah putera sulungnya itu dalam diam. Ia bingung harus bicara apa pada Youngjae. Ini pasti terlalu berat untuknya yang baru berusia 15 tahun. Untuk dirinya saja yang sudah dewasa, ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang begitu pahit ini. Apalagi untuk Youngjae?

"Eomma...? Waeyo?"

Himchan memandang wajah bersih nan polos milik Youngjae, yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan binar mata yang begitu bening. "Youngjae..." Himchan mencoba untuk kuat dan tetap tersenyum. "Mulai besok, kita akan pindah ke Seoul. Kata dokter Hwang, dia punya rekomendasi dokter yang bagus di rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Kau mau, kan?"

"Seoul? Tapi...kenapa harus Seoul?" Youngjae heran. Kenapa eomma-nya mengajak untuk pindah ke Seoul? Dia sebenarnya mengidap penyakit apa? Sampai-sampai ia harus manjalani pengobatan di rumah sakit Seoul? Apa penyakitnya sudah tidak bisa ditangani lagi oleh dokter yang ada di Busan?

"Youngjae..."

"Katakan padaku eomma! Sebenarnya aku sakit apa? Eomma bilang, aku baik-baik saja, kan?" Suara Youngjae mulai bergetar. "Eomma bilang ini hanya flu biasa, kan?"

"Youngjae..."

"Aku percaya semua perkataan eomma. Kalau eomma bilang aku baik-baik saja, dan penyakitku akan sembuh, aku akan percaya itu." Dan kini setetes air mata mulai menganak sungai, mengalir membasahi pipi bulat penuh milik Youngjae. "Tolong katakan padaku yang sebenarnya, eomma..."

Himchan tak kuasa lagi menahan kesedihannya. Ia tak mampu terus menerus membohongi Youngjae. "Maafkan eomma, Youngjae. Maafkan eomma..."

"Aku percaya padamu, eomma..." Youngjae akhirnya menangis di pelukan Himchan.

**XOXOX**

_**...Aku tak pernah meminta pada tuhan untuk membuat hidupku selalu bahagia.**_

_**Aku hanya meminta jika hidup yang aku jalani ini dapat berguna untuk orang lain.**_

_**Selama aku bisa berguna untuk orang-orang di sekitarku, aku akan merasa bahagia.**_

_**Namun sekarang,**_

_**Dengan penyakit ini...**_

_**Apakah aku dapat berguna untuk orang lain?**_

_**Bahkan, untuk diriku saja.**_

_**Apa aku bisa berguna?**_

**XOXOX**

_**~Flashback...~**_

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Kim Youngjae!"

"Yeah, Youngjae kita memang yang terbaik."

Youngjae tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan teman-temannya. Rasanya seperti terbang di awan ketika kau berhasil dalam ujian kelulusan sekolah. Ditambah lagi, nilaimu nyaris sempurna. Itulah yang saat ini sedang Youngjae alami, yang tengah ia rasakan. "Kalian berdua juga telah berusaha dengan baik, Ilhoon, Sungjae." Kata Youngjae seraya tersenyum pada kedua teman baiknya selama tiga tahun ini di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

Ilhoon meninju bahu Youngjae pelan, "Yeah! Kami memang telah berusaha keras. Mati-matian belajar dibawah latihanmu. Hahaha..."

"Kau memang mentor terbaik kami, Youngjae! Aku yang bahkan tak mengerti rumus-rumus di dalam pelajaran fisika, bisa langsung memahaminya saat kau yang menjabarkan." Kini Sungjae menambahkan perkataan Ilhoon. Ya, tiga remaja itu memang sudah berusaha keras untuk lulus dalam ujian sekolah tahun ini. Dan setelah mereka lulus, masa depan mereka pun di mulai.

Mereka bertiga berbincang dengan semangat tentang pilihan sekolah selanjutnya. Ilhoon dan Sungjae sudah pasti akan memilih sekolah negeri yang ada di Busan. "Kalau kau bagaimana? Apa kita mau satu sekolah lagi?" tanya Ilhoon pada Youngjae.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku masih bingung."

"Ayolah, kita mendaftar di sekolah yang sama saja. Pasti seru kalau kita bertiga satu sekolah lagi."

Youngjae tampak menimbang. Ia bingung. Haruskah ia memilih sekolah yang sama dengan teman-temannya? Sebenarnya sekolah yang di pilih oleh Ilhoon dan Sungjae, juga termasuk sekolah impiannya. Sejak dulu, Youngjae bercita-cita ingin masuk ke sekolah itu. "Baiklah, aku akan mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan kalian."

Ilhoon dan Sungjae pun bersorak. Ketiga remaja yang akan segera menyongsong masa depan itu terlihat begitu bersemangat. Hari esok yang penuh dengan warna, keajaiban dan harapan telah menunggu mereka. Dan mereka pun siap untuk itu.

'_**Masa mudaku, aku siap menjalaninya dengan penuh harapan...'**_

**XOXOX**

"Youngjae-hyung! Youngjae-hyung! Bangun..." Junhong mencoba untuk membangunkan hyungnya yang masih terlelap. Anak laki-laki itu tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari yang teramat penting untuk hyungnya, jadi ia akan mencoba untuk 'sedikit kasar'. "Youngjae-hyung! Hari ini kan kau harus ikut ujian masuk sekolah SMA!" teriak Junhong tepat di telinga Youngaje.

"Aish! Kau ini, bisa tidak sih membangunkannya pelan-pelan saja?" Youngjae akhirnya bangun setelah Junhong meneriakinya. "Aku kan tidak tuli."

Junhong hanya mencibir mendengar protes dari hyungnya. "Cepat mandi kalau hyung tidak mau telat."

"Iya, iya..." Youngjae pun berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Sementara Junhong turun ke lantai bawah untuk sarapan bersama eomma mereka. Tak seperti kebanyakan keluarga yang lain, Junhong dan Youngjae mempunyai keluarga yang sedikit unik.

Eomma mereka yang bernama Kim Himchan, adalah seorang namja. Namun meskipun Himchan seorang namja, wajahnya sangatlah cantik. Dan Himchan pun termasuk dari sedikit namja di dunia ini yang dapat mengandung dan melahirkan, meski itu terdengar sangat aneh dan tak masuk akal. Namun kenyataannya, Himchan memanglah berbeda dan special.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, jika Himchan bisa mengandung dan anak-anaknya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'eomma', maka seharusnya ada sosok 'appa' ditengah-tengah keluarga kecil ini. Ya, dulu Himchan mempunyai seorang kekasih. Ia dan kekasihnya sudah hidup bersama selayaknya pasangan yang lain selama tiga tahun. Dan dari hubungan mereka itu, Himchan memiliki Youngjae dan Junhong.

Namun, kekasihnya itu justru meninggalkan dirinya dan Youngjae mereka tanpa alasan. Membuat Himchan yang saat itu baru berumur 22 tahun dan tengah mengandung Junhong harus hidup dalam kesusahan dan trauma yang hebat.

"Eomma, aku sudah telat. Jadi hari ini aku tidak sarapan." Youngjae yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya langsung mencium kedua pipi Himchan dengan sayang sembari menjinjing tas sekolahnya yang terlihat berat.

"Kau yakin tidak mau sarapan? Eomma bisa buatkan bekal." Tawar Himchan.

Youngjae nampak berpikir, sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Baiklah. Aku menunggu." Himchan pun dengan cekatan langsung menyiapkan bekal untuk anak sulungnya itu. Sementara Youngjae tengah sibuk memakai sepatunya di dekat pintu.

"Hyung, kau akan ikut test di sekolah Neul Paran, kan?"

"Ne. Kenapa?"

"Suatu saat, aku juga akan masuk ke sekolah itu. Aku akan jadi seperti dirimu, hyung!"

Youngjae menoleh kearah adik kecilnya, Junhong. Ia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut halus milik Junhong dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Kau pasti bisa. Tapi sebelum itu, kau harus belajar yang rajin. Sebentar lagi kau akan masuk ke SMP, kan?"

Sementara dua bersaudara itu tengah mengobrol, tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, Himchan tengah mengintip dan mendengarkan apa yang mereka ucapkan. Rasa hangat melingkupi hati Himchan melihat kedua anaknya begitu akrab. Namun sebersit rasa sakit juga terselip di dalam hatinya. Sakit karena anak-anaknya tak pernah mengenal siapa ayah mereka. Meskipun Youngjae dan Junhong tak pernah bertanya tentang ayah mereka, namun Himchan tahu, anak-anaknya merindukan ayah mereka. Yang entah sekarang berada dimana...

'_**Andai kau ada disini dan melihat betapa akrabnya anak-anak kita. Kau pasti akan merasa bahagia, sama seperti yang aku rasakan saa ini...'**_

**XOXOX**

**Youngjae's Journal...**

_**Hari dimana aku sangat bahagia adalah**_

_**Ketika aku lulus dari Sekolah Menengah Pertama.**_

_**Dan hari dimana aku akan mengikuti test masuk di Sekolah Neul Paran.**_

_**Begitu banyak impian yang ingin aku wujudkan.**_

_**Begitu banyak harapan yang aku gantungkan.**_

_**Dan semuanya berubah,**_

_**Seperti pagi yang awalnya cerah**_

_**Namun tiba-tiba berubah menjadi pagi yang paling kelabu.**_

_**XOXOX**_

_**~Flashback...~**_

Youngjae yang baru turun dari sebuah bus langsung berlari kearah halte terdekat untuk berteduh karena hujan yang tiba-tiba mengguyur Busan dengan begitu derasnya. Remaja berwajah cantik dan manis itu menepuk-nepuk bahu dan lengan seragamnya yang basah. Ia mendengus sebal, padahal tadi cuacanya sangat cerah, tapi langsung berubah seketika seperti ini.

Youngjae mengerucutkan bibir plum merahnya dengan lucu. Sesekali ia melirik kearah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Ah, aku pasti telat. Ujiannya kan di mulai jam tujuh. Dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh lewat." Gumamnya sambil menatapi air hujan yang masih turun.

"Kau mau ikut ujian di Sekolah Neul Paran?"

Youngjae menoleh, dan langsung mendapati sesosok remaja laki-laki yang sekiranya seumuran dengannya tengah duduk di kursi halte bus tersebut sambil memejamkan mata. Tampak telinganya tersumpal oleh earphone yang terhubung ke sebuah iPod hitam yang ada di genggaman tangannya. "Hmmm, ne. Apa kau juga mau ikut ujian?" tanya Youngjae.

"Tadinya."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu dengan 'tadinya'?

"Aku tadinya ingin ujian disana. Tapi karena hujan, dan aku malas berbasah-basahan, makanya aku diam disini daripada harus menggerutu karena tidak bisa pergi ujian seperti dirimu."

Youngjae terperangah mendengar kata-kata yang sedikit tidak sopan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati remaja tak dikenal itu, lalu membuka paksa earphone yang ada di telinganya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu? Tidak sopan sekali."

"..."

"Ya! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu. Maaf..."

Youngjae mendengus kesal. Kenapa pagi ini terasa begitu menyebalkan untuknya? Belum sempat ia membalas kata-kata remaja tak dikenal itu, suara dering handphone membuat Youngjae beralih. Ia merogoh saku celananya dan langsung mendapati kalau Ilhoon yang menelponnya. "Yeobseyo..."

"...aku ada di halte. Iya, aku pasti kesana Ilhoon. Iya, bye!"

"Pacarmu, ya?"

Youngjae mendelik tajam kearah pemuda tak dikenal yang masih duduk diam dipojok halte, "bukan urusanmu!" sewot Youngjae. Hujan sepertinya tak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat, dan Youngjae akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan untuk berjalan ke Sekolah Neul Paran―mengingat sekolahnya sudah tidak jauh lagi. Hanya lima belas menit menuju kesana kalau berjalan kaki.

"Kau mau kemana?" pemuda tak dikenal itu bertanya saat ia melihat gerak-gerik Youngjae yang sepertinya ingin menerobos hujan.

"Aku akan menerobos hujan. Kata temanku, ujiannya akan di mulai. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak. Hanya orang bodoh yang mau menerobos hujan selebat ini."

Youngjae mengerling jengkel, "terserah kalau begitu." Youngjae pun berlari meninggalkan halte bus. Namun entah kenapa, kedua kakinya terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Youngjae pun terjatuh ke tanah dengan posisi aneh. Tangannya tak melakukan gerak refleks untuk menopang tubuhnya yang terjatuh. Sehingga dagu Youngjae membentur tanah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Bukan hanya dagunya yang terluka, lutut Youngjae pun juga mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"T...to...long..."

Pemuda tak di kenal yang melihat Youngjae terjatuh itu pun langsung mendekat dan membopongnya kembali ke halte. Tampak wajah Youngjae yang terlihat kesakitan juga pucat. "Ini sapu tanganku, ambil untuk menghentikan pendarahan di dagumu." Pemuda tak dikenal itu menyerahkan sapu tangannya yang berwarna putih kepada Youngjae. Sementara dia hendak bangkit untuk mencari bantuan. Namun Youngjae segera menahannya, "K...kau..ssshh...mau, ke...kemana?"

"Aku memarkir sepedaku di parkiran sepeda dekat sini. Aku akan mengambilnya dan mengantarmu ke Sekolah Neul Paran. Disini tidak ada rumah sakit yang terdekat, jadi setidaknya kau akan diberikan pertolongan pertama di ruang kesehatan sekolah itu."

Youngjae diam saja. Rasa sakit di dagunya semakin menyengat, membuatnya memilih untuk diam saja. "Aku akan segera kembali. Dan pakai ini supaya tubuhmu tidak kedinginan." Pemuda tak dikenal itu menyampirkan jas sekolahnya ke tubuh mungil Youngjae , lalu pergi untuk mengambil sepeda.

Sepeninggal pemuda itu, Youngjae hanya bisa terus diam. Ia ingin sekali pergi, namun luka di lututnya membuat dirinya tak berdaya. Angin bertiup kencang, membuat Youngjae kedinginan. Ia pun merapatkan jas yang tersampir di pundaknya. Dan tanpa sengaja, Youngjae melihat sulaman sebuah nama di sisi kiri jas sekolah berwarna hitam itu.

Mata bening Youngjae meneliti sulaman itu. Dan yang bisa Youngjae baca adalah, "Jung...Daehyun?"

**XOXOX**

_**...Hari itu memang hujan turun dengan lebatnya.**_

_**Langit pun berubah menjadi gelap.**_

_**Namun semuanya terasa berbeda,**_

_**Semuanya terasa berbeda**_

_**Saat aku bertemu denganmu.**_

_**Di halte bus itu.**_

**T.B.C**

**Hai^^**

**Lama ya ga bersua lol**

**Ga terasa udah berapa lama saya vakum dari dunia per-fanfic-an.**

**Hehe**

**Sekarang saya bawain satu fanfic baru nih buat kalian semua.**

**Fanfic perdana saya dengan cast member BAP.**

**Ayoooo! Siapa disini yang BABY?**

**Well,**

**Sebenernya ide fanfic ini dating pas saya nonton ulang dorama Jepan**

**Yang judulnya "1 Liter of Tears".**

**Jadi, kalo ada kesamaan…**

**Ya dimaklumi saja. Toh emang fanfic ini terinspirasi dari dorama itu.**

**Tapi di beberapa bagian, saya mencoba untuk nambahin 'bumbu' untuk keperluan alur cerita ke depannya.**

**Semoga ga aneh dan pada suka ya.**

**Tanpa banyak omong lagi….**

**Mind to leave me some reviews?**

**But, please… Be polite ;)**


	2. Reality Is Cruel

_**dangerouSHIRO**_

proudly present….

"Last Tears..."

** Ichi Rittoru no Namida**

**XOXOX**

"_Reality is cruel..."_

**(Flashback...)**

Daehyun berlari ditengah hujan lebat menuju ketempat dimana ia biasa memarkir sepedanya. Ia tak peduli jika tubuhnya basah kuyup sekarang. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah, segera menemukan sepedanya dan pergi ke SMA Neul Paran.

Daehyun memasuki pelataran parkir, lalu segera mencari sepedanya. Karena hujan yang begitu lebat, pandangan Daehyun pun menjadi sedikit kabur. Setelah cukup lama mencari, akhirnya Daehyun mampu menemukan sepedanya. Ia pun segera berlari, membuka kunci sepedanya dan segera mengendarai sepeda tersebut menuju ke halte bus, dimana Youngjae masih menunggunya.

Sementara itu, Youngjae nampak mulai semakin pucat. Darah yang mengalir dari luka di dagunya belum berhenti meski sudah beberapa menit berlalu. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah, apakah dia akan kehabisan darah? Atau dia akan mati?

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku akan baik-baik saja." Batin Youngjae.

"Maaf aku lama. Hujannya deras sekali, aku kesulitan menemukan sepeda ini." Youngjae menatap kearah Daehyun yang tampak terengah-engah karena baru saja mengayuh sepeda. Mungkin dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, tanda bahwa ia tidak begitu lama menunggu Daehyun kembali. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau kembali kesini saja aku sudah bersyukur." Youngjae mencoba untuk tersenyum, meskipun ia harus kembali meringis lagi karena luka di dagunya terasa semakin sakit. "Eummm, Daehyun-ssi. Bisa tidak kita langsung pergi ke SMA Neul Paran?" tanya Youngjae.

Daehyun tersadar. Ia pun segera membantu Youngjae untuk berdiri, dan memapahnya untuk duduk di boncengan yang ada di bagian belakang sepeda. "Pakai saja jas sekolahku untuk melindungimu dari hujan." Ujar Daehyun dengan sedikit keras, karena takut suaranya tertutup oleh suara hujan yang lebat. Youngjae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia mengerti.

Setelah memastikan Youngjae aman, Daehyun pun langsung mengayuh sepedanya menuju ke SMA Neul Paran. Daehyun sebenarnya tidak mengerti, kenapa dirinya mau repot-repot mengantar Youngjae? Kenapa ia harus rela berbasah-basahan hanya demi menolong seorang remaja berwajah manis dan polos seperti Youngjae? Entahlah, Daehyun sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Daehyun-ssi..."

"Ne?"

"Jeongmal Gomawoyo..." Youngjae melingkarkan tangannya disekitar pinggang Daehyun. Yang langsung membuat Daehyun menegang seketika. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan skinship semacam ini, apalagi dengan orang asing yang baru ia kenal. Namun Daehyun tak dapat berbohong, ada rasa nyaman dan hangat ketika Youngjae memeluk pingganya seperti ini.

Rasa yang tak pernah ia kenali lagi semenjak hari naas yang menimpa keluarganya. Hari naas yang merenggut orang yang paling ia hormati dan ia sayangi. Kakaknya, Jung Yunho.

**XOXOX**

"ASTAGA! YOUNGJAE!"

Youngjae menoleh begitu ia mendengar pekikan panik dari kedua temannya, Sungjae dan Ilhoon. Ia hanya melempar senyum tipis pada dua sahabatnya itu, menandakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. "Kau membuat kami khawatir tahu! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sungjae sembari memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya yang tak enak untuk dilihat. "Apa kau terjatuh dengan keras? Kenapa kau sampai terluka dibagian yang tak terduga begitu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, mungkin tadi aku hanya ceroboh. Kalian berdua kan tahu persis bagaimana sifatku. Hehe..." Youngjae mencoba untuk mencairkan kekhawatiran yang melingkupi wajah kedua sahabatnya. "Tapi untung saja aku bertemu seseorang yang sangat baik tadi. Jadinya aku bisa langsung dibawa kesini untuk mendapat pertolongan pertama."

Ilhoon menaikkan alisnya. "Nuguya? Kami tak melihat siapapun tadi."

"Orang itu langsung pergi saat ia memastikan luka-lukaku ini sudah di tangani." Youngjae menghela nafas. "Dia baik sekali loh."

"Siapa namanya? Apa dia murid di SMA ini?" Youngjae menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ilhoon. "Lalu?" Kali ini Sungjae yang bertanya. Tersirat ada nada penasaran dalam suaranya.

"Dia sama seperti kita."

"Maksudmu...?"

Youngjae mengangguk, "Ne, dia juga calon murid di SMA ini. Namanya...Jung Daehyun."

**XOXOX**

"Kim Youngjae? Jung Daehyun?"

Youngjae dan Daehyun yang saat itu berada diruang guru SMA Neul Paran, langsung menengadahkan wajah begitu nama mereka di panggil. "Atas keputusan kepala sekolah, kalian berdua diizinkan untuk mengikuti ujian ulang. Silahkan tunjukkan kartu peserta kalian."

Rona bahagia itu muncul di wajah bersih milik Youngjae. Pipi bulatnya yang penuh itu terlihat memerah, tanda bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bahagia saat ini. Dengan sigap, Youngjae mengeluarkan kertu peserta miliknya dan menyerahkannya pada pengawas ujian.

Tidak seperti Youngjae, raut wajah Daehyun terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Cenderung datar bahkan. Remaja berwajah tampan itu mengeluarkan kartu peserta beserta alat tulisnya dengan tidak berminat. Youngjae yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik Daehyun pun terlihat heran. "Daehyun-ssi, apa kau tidak senang kalau kita diizinkan untuk ikut ujian susulan?" tanya Youngjae, sedikit berbisik.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau bilang kalau kau ingin mengikuti ujian di sekolah ini? Kenapa kau malah tidak senang? Itu aneh se―" Daehyun mendelik menatap Youngjae. Membuat Youngjae berhenti berbicara dan memilih untuk fokus pada soal-soal ujiannya.

"Dasar tukang ikut campur."

_**...Sejak awal bertemu denganmu,**_

_**Aku tahu kau itu berbeda.**_

_**Kau seperti lemari besi yang terkunci rapat.**_

_**Tak tersentuh, dan sulit dimengerti.**_

_**Namun aku tahu,**_

_**Dibalik sifatmu itu.**_

_**Ada hati yang lembut dan jiwa yang rapuh.**_

_**Tembok dingin yang selama ini kau bangun,**_

_**Tak lebih hanyalah sebuah perisai yang kau buat untuk terhindar dari rasa sakit.**_

_**Jung Daehyun...**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

**XOXOX**

**(Back To Present)**

"Eomma..."

"Ne?" Himchan menatap kearah Youngjae yang kini tengah terduduk di bangku taman yang telah sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk di bangku taman, termasuk Himchan dan juga Youngjae. "Apa Seoul itu seramah Busan?"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu, Youngjae-ah?"

"Apa di Seoul nanti, aku bisa menemukan teman seperti Ilhoon dan Sungjae?" Himchan terdiam mendengar ucapan Youngjae. "Apa di Seoul nanti, ada orang yang mau menerima keadaanku nanti?"

"Youngjae..."

"Katakan padaku eomma," Youngjae menatap lurus kedalam bola mata hitam milik Himchan. Tersirat rasa takut, cemas dan sakit yang terpancar disana. "Apakah Seoul akan senyaman dan seindah Busan?"

Himchan memeluk erat tubuh Youngjae yang mulai bergetar. "Dengarkan eomma, Youngjae. Didunia ini, semua tempat yang telah tuhan ciptakan pasti akan nyaman dan indah. Tergantung dari manusia itu sendiri yang menjalani kehidupannya."

"..."

"Tak masalah kau akan tinggal di Seoul ataupun Busan, yang terpenting adalah bagaimana diri dan hati kita menerima lingkungan yang baru. Saat hati dan diri kita mampu menerima itu semua, hidup kita pasti akan terasa nyaman dan indah."

Youngjae akhirnya menangis mendengar perkataan Himchan. Ia terlalu takut untuk menghadapi masa depannya. Masa depan yang dulu selalu ia tatap dengan penuh rasa optimis, kini berubah menjadi masa depan yang terlihat suram dan penuh pesimisme.

Haruskah Youngjae menatap hidupnya seperti dulu lagi, disaat hidupnya kini perlahan-lahan mulai berubah. "Eomma..."

"Ne?"

"Apa eomma akan menghadapi semua ini bersamaku?" Youngjae melepaskan pelukan Himchan, lalu menatap kepada sang eomma dengan mata yang basah. "Eomma dan Junhong tidak akan meninggalkan aku, kan?"

"Tidak, Youngjae..." Suara Himchan kini ikut bergetar. Sekuat apapun dirinya, ia pasti tak akan mampu bertahan bila melihat bias wajah puteranya yang tampak begitu menyedihkan. Himchan tetaplah seseorang yang mengandung dan melahirkan Youngjae. Dia pernah berbagi raga dengan remaja berwajah cantik nan polos itu. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Youngjae. Ia juga tahu apa yang ditakutkan oleh puteranya itu. "Eomma tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Begitupun dengan Junhong. Kita ini satu keluarga, tidak ada keluarga yang meninggalkan keluarganya yang lain."

_**...Setiap hari aku semakin takut untuk menghadapi hari esok.**_

_**Aku seakan tak punya harapan dan mimpi lagi untuk di perjuangkan.**_

_**Terkadang aku bertanya-tanya,**_

_**Untuk apa Tuhan membiarkan aku hidup?**_

_**Jika nantinya aku akan mati secara perlahan-lahan oleh penyakit sialan ini.**_

_**Tuhan...**_

_**Kenapa penyakit ini memilih aku?**_

**XOXOX**

_**Seoul Hospital..**_

Seorang dokter cantik ber-name tag "Jang Ri In" terlihat menyusuri koridor rumah sakit Seoul dengan anggun. Senyum lembut tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Benar-benar seperti sosok jelmaan dewi. Dia begitu rupawan.

Jang Ri In melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke sebuah ruang dokter di bagian spesialis saraf. Kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang beralaskan high-heels bermerek, berhenti disebuah pintu mahoni berwarna cokelat tua. Di atas pintu tersebut terpasang sebuah papan nama, menandakan siapa pemilik ruangan tersebut.

Ri In, mengetuk pintu mahoni itu beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Menyuruhnya untuk segera masuk. "Ini sudah waktunya makan siang, Yongguk-ssi."

Bang Yongguk, dokter muda yang berhasil menempati posisi sebagai spesialis saraf itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan berkas-berkas yang menggunung di meja kerjanya. Senyum mengembang di balik wajahnya yang tadi terlihat begitu serius. "Oh, Ri In-ah. Tumben kau kemari, tidak ada pasien?"

"Basa-basi yang terlalu sopan." Ri In mendengus. Yang akhirnya dibalas dengan tawa kecil oleh Yongguk. "Aku kesini karena ingin memberimu ini." Sebuah berkas diletakkan oleh Ri In diatas meja kerja Yongguk.

"Apa ini, kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Itu adalah data pasienmu yang baru. Pasien ini rekomendasi dari rumah sakit di Busan." Ri In mencoba menjelaskan. "Berdasarkan informasi dari dokter Hwang Chansung yang bertugas disana, pasien ini terdiagnosis menderita penyakit yang cukup langka. Hanya menyerang satu dari seribu orang saja di dunia."

Yongguk nampak mulai tertarik. Ia mengambil berkas yang baru saja diletakkan oleh Ri In diatas meja kerjanya. Matanya meneliti tiap kata yang ada di dalam berkas tersebut, mencoba memahami dan mengerti. "Wait! Pasien ini terdiagnosa mengidap Spinocerebellar Degeneration?"

"Ya. Dan seperti yang kita tahu. Penyakit itu belum ada obatnya hingga sekarang. Kau ingat gadis jepang yang bernama Kitou Aya?"

Yongguk menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Kitou Aya mengidap penyakit ini pada tahun 1978. Dan bisa kau bayangkan, selama puluhan tahun, dunia medis modern belum bisa menemukan obat dan bagaimana cara pengobatan untuk pasien ini."

"Ri in-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Aku akan mengambil berkas ini." Yongguk menatap Ri In dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku akan menangani pasien ini. Meskipun persentase keberhasilannya kecil, bahkan nyaris tidak ada. Aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menangani pasien ini."

"Tapi, Yongguk..."

Yongguk menatap lurus kearah bola mata jernih milik Ri In. "Aku mohon. Biarkan aku yang menjadi dokter penanggung jawab Kim Youngjae." Mendengar permohonan Yongguk, Ri In pun tak mampu berkata apa-apa lagi selain menjawab dengan kata, "Ya."

**XOXOX**

"Eomma, kapan kita akan ke Seoul?" Junhong nampaknya tak pernah puas untuk melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama selama seharian ini. Himchan hanya mengelus kepala Junhong dengan penuh rasa sayang lalu tersenyum, "segera Junhong-ah. Kita harus menunggu hyungmu untuk siap."

Junhong mengangguk. Anak laki-laki berusia 12 tahun itu kembali menekuni pekerjaan rumahnya, sembari menunggu sang eomma yang tengah menyiapkan makan malam. "Eummm, eomma..."

"Ne?"

"Sebenarnya, Youngjae-hyung itu sakit apa?" Tanya Junhong. "Kenapa kita harus sampai pindah ke Seoul? Apa penyakit Youngjae-hyung separah itu?"

Terdengar suara Himchan yang tengah mematikan kompor dari arah dapur. Tak lama kemudian, Himchan duduk disamping Junhong yang tengah menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Himchan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Youngjae-hyung terkena penyakit yang bernama Spinocerebellar Degeneration, Junhong-ah."

"Spino―apa eomma? Namanya terlalu sulit untuk diucapkan."

Himchan tertawa melihat kepolosan putera bungsunya itu. "Singkatnya, Youngjae-hyung tidak akan sama seperti Youngjae-hyung yang dulu." Junhong mengerutkan keningnya, tanda ia bingung. "Maksud eomma?"

"Youngjae-hyung akan kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya secara perlahan-lahan. Dia juga akan kesulitan untuk berjalan, makan, menulis, dan yang lainnya nanti. Dia akan sangat membutuhkan kita saat semua itu terjadi, Junhong-ah."

"..."

"Dan penyakit Youngjae-hyung itu belum bisa disembuhkan oleh dokter yang ada di Busan. Maka dari itu, Dokter Hwang menyarankan pada eomma agar membawa Youngjae-hyung ke rumah sakit pusat Seoul. Karena menurut Dokter Hwang, disana ada dokter yang cukup bagus untuk menangani penyakit Youngjae-hyung."

"Jadi...Youngjae-hyung tidak akan bisa bermain bola bersamaku lagi, ya?"

Himchan tak menjawab. Ia hanya bisa diam sambil mengelus-elus surai lembut milik Junhong. "Maafkan Youngjae-hyung, ya? Dia tidak bisa menemani Junhong bermain bola lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa eomma. Aku mengerti." Junhong tersenyum pada Himchan. "Mulai sekarang, Junhong akan menjaga eomma dan Youngjae-hyung! Kalian berdua tidak boleh bersedih lagi."

Himchan tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Ia pun langsung membawa tubuh mungil Junhong kedalam pelukannya. Betapa ia bersyukur bisa memiliki anak-anak yang saling menyayangi seperti Youngjae dan Junhong. Betapa ia bersyukur memiliki anak yang pengertian seperti Junhong. Betapa ia bersyukur memiliki anak yang begitu kuat seperti Youngjae.

Sekarang Himchan yakin untuk menjalani hari-harinya. Mungkin hari esok tidak akan sama lagi untuk Himchan, Junhong dan Youngjae. Namun selama mereka bertiga saling memiliki, saling menguatkan, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

'_**Yongguk-ah, tidak apa-apa jika kau tak ada disisiku saat ini. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur dengan keadaanku yang sekarang. Anak-anak kita begitu luar biasa. Aku bangga pada mereka, Yongguk-ah. Aku bangga..."**_

**XOXOX  
**

"Benarkah kau akan pindah ke Seoul?"

Youngjae mengangguk, meng-iyakan pertanyaan Sungjae. "Tapi kenapa begitu tiba-tiba? Kau bilang kalau penyakitmu tidak parah, kan?"

"Maafkan aku..."

"Jangan tinggalkan kami berdua, Youngjae." Ujar Ilhoon lirih.

Youngjae menatap Ilhoon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Aku sebenarnya juga tidak ingin meninggalkan kalian. Tapi, aku harus pergi."

"..."

"..."

"Nantinya penyakitku akan bertambah parah. Aku akan merepotkan banyak orang, terutama kalian. Aku akan menjadi beban kalian. Aku perlahan-lahan akan berubah menjadi orang yang tidak berguna."

"Bicara apa kau, Kim Youngjae?!" Ilhoon berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menatap Youngjae kesal. "Apa bagimu persahabatan yang selama ini kita jalin hanya sedangkal itu?" Aku kecewa padamu!" Ilhoon pun pergi meninggalkan Sungjae dan Youngjae yang masih terdiam di bangkunya masing-masing.

"Maafkan aku..." lirih Youngjae.

_**...Teman,**_

_**Mereka adalah hal paling luar biasa yang pernah ada di dalam hidupku.**_

_**Tanpa teman, hidupku akan hampa.**_

_**Sepi...**_

_**Dan tak berwarna.**_

_**Teman,**_

_**Adalah mereka yang mampu membuatmu nyaman.**_

_**Adalah mereka yang mampu membuatmu merasa menjadi diri sendiri.**_

_**Bukankah teman itu sesuatu yang istimewa?**_

**T.B.C**

Ga ada author note deh.

Hehehe

Mind to leave me some reviews?

But, Please….. be polite! ;)


End file.
